Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 17
is the 17th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 68th episode of the Metal Saga. The featured Bey is Rock Zurafa R145WB. Plot After their loss to the EU team, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu decide to undergo intense teamwork training and decide to split into pairs. Tsubasa says that to decide the pairs, they will do rock-paper-scissors, to which the others agree. Tsubasa then says the 2 winners will be on one team, and the 2 losers on the other. The first time is a tie. The second time is a tie. The third time is the same. After 7 ties, Gingka says that that is useless. Madoka then uses straws to decide the pairs, which are: Gingka and Yu vs. Tsubasa and Masamune. Their battle eventually turns into a free-for-all 4-way battle. Hence, they start getting annoyed at each other and Madoka gets angry and says that the team is disbanded, while they try and apologize by bringing her a drink and a fruit basket, but shuts the door on them. Later, Wang Hu Zhong appear from nowhere and Dashan Wang says that he hasn't seen faces that sad in a while. Wang Hu Zhong then say they got into another tournament and that they are trying to get back into the World Championships as a wildcard. Chao Xin then trys to calm Madoka down, and does so successfully. Wang Hu Zhong impresses them by standing on top of each other, on top of a ball that's on top of a rock in this order: Dashan, Chao Xin, Chi-yun Li, and Mei-Mei. Wang Hu Zhong train them by firstly tying a white ribbon around Tsubasa and Yu's ankles, and Gingka and Masamune's ankle. They then finish the team training with tag-team battles; Gingka and Masamune vs Dashan and Chao Xin, and Tsubasa and Yu vs. Chi-yun and Mei-Mei. GanGan Galaxy then learn about teamwork. Then all 8 of their Special Moves are used, and all 8 Beyblades are knocked out. Mei-Mei asks Madoka if she knows who they are playing next. Madoka then uses her computer to figure out who they are playing, and says the winners bewteen Team Chandora and Team Wild Fang. Dashan comments saying the leader uses a Leone and fights as fierce as the king lion himself. Major Events *Gingka and his friends re-encounter Team Wang Hu Zhong. *GanGan Galaxy develop their teamwork techniques. *GanGan Galaxy learn about their next competitors and Kyoya. *Madoka almost abandoned Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Characters *Team GanGan Galaxy *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Team Wang Hu Zhong **Dashan Wang **Chi-yun Li **Chao Xin **Mei Mei Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *Ray Striker D125CS *Earth Eagle 145WD *Flame Libra T125ES *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Featured) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF *Aquario 105F *Virgo ED145ES Featured Battles *Gingka Hagane & Yu Tendo (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F & Flame Libra T125ES) vs Masamune Kadoya & Tsubasa Otori (Ray Striker D125CS & Earth Eagle 145WD) = No outcome (Interupted by Madoka Amano) *Gingka Hagane & Masamune Kadoya (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F & Ray Striker D125CS) vs Dashan Wang & Chao Xin (Rock Zurafa R145WB & Virgo ED145ES) = Draw *Yu Tendo & Tsubasa Otori (Flame Libra T125ES & Earth Eagle 145WD) vs Chi-yun Li & Mei-Mei (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF & Aquario 105F) = Draw Special Moves used *Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF's) *Soaring Fire Bird (Aquario 105F's) *Diving Crush (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES's) *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword (Virgo ED145ES's) *Storm Surge (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Lightning Sword Flash (Ray Striker D125CS's) *Star Booster Attack (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) Differences in adaptations In the English dub version, when Mei Mei is using her final attack, a sequence is trimmed to avoid showing her breasts bouncing. Trivia *The way Team Gan Gan Galaxy pairs up in the battle with Wang Hu Zhong is how they pair up in every team battle after this. Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters